The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Some transmissions of a vehicle use torque converters equipped with damper clutches, and thus an engine coupled to a torque converter is directly coupled to a turbine of the torque converter, whereby fuel efficiency of vehicles may be enhanced.
This damper clutch controls a solenoid valve, which controls fluid pressure supplied to the damper clutch, by applying a control current to the solenoid valve. In a transmission assembly line, fluid pressure being supplied to the damper clutch is measured in regard to a control current being applied to the solenoid valve, and the measured fluid pressure is compared with predetermined regular fluid pressure, whereby quality of the transmission is determined.
Also, a controller of a vehicle obtains a relation between fluid pressure to be provided to the damper clutch and a control current of the solenoid valve to obtain the fluid pressure as a map, and controls the damper clutch by using the map.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.